


Not Over

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [53]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Final Battle, Foreshadowing, Gen, Late Game, Plot Twists, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "Its not just that. I mean, that didn't feel like the final battle. Call it an adventurer's instinct."
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 40 'final battle'

"It doesn't feel right," muttered Odin.

"We do need to stay on our guard, meow, the place still reeks of monsters," agreed Myau.

"Its not just that. I mean, that didn't feel like the final battle. Call it an adventurer's instinct."

"Oh, there's plenty still to be doing, even without the monsters to hunt. Lassic sympathisers to weed out, power gaps to fill, appointments to official ranks to avoid if we ever want to have any time to ourselves again," Lutz sighed.

"Once we leave this horrible place," Myau declared, "I am going to find food, a bath, then sleep."


End file.
